Pick On Someone Your Own Size
by ironlegion
Summary: One person in school failed to get the memo: If you wan't to stay in one piece, don't mess with Anna's sister. One-shot. Snow Sisters. Warning: Mentions of suicide. Cross-posted on Tumblr.


"And just what do you think you're doing?"

The sound of that voice with that enraged tone immediately made everyone in the hall freeze. All eyes turned towards the gorilla of a girl holding Elsa Arendelle up in the air by the waistband of her underpants, now staring in terror at Elsa's little sister who looked about two seconds away from murdering her.

Despite Anna being half her size, the bully trembled in fear. "I, I was just-."

"Just trying to pull my sister's underwear out of her pants?" Anna asked in a ferociously cold tone that everyone knew was reserved for those who messed with her sister.

The bully released her grip on Elsa's undies, causing the other Arendelle sister to fall face first to the floor. Everyone, including the bully, winced at both the sight of Elsa's face hitting the floor and at the look utter outrage on Anna's face at the sight of her sister in pain.

The whole hall watched with bated breathe as Anna slowly walked towards where her sister lay. As she helped her up, the look on her face morphed from intense anger to tender concern..

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked sympathetically.

Elsa adjusted her bent glasses and set her gaze firmly on the ground. "I'm fine." She said, in a voice that made very clear she was not.

Anna gave her a strong reassuring hug and then walked around her to the bully, the almost murderous expression returning to her face.

She grabbed the bully by the front of her shirt and pulled her downward so they were face to face.

"What's your name?" Anna demanded.

The girl gulped and stuttered. "H-Hilda."

"Well, _Hilda." _Anna said, pronouncing her name with utter contempt. "Would you mind telling me what reason you had for going up to my sister and yanking on her underwear in front of so many people?"

Hilda began to sweat and shake violently. "I just, well you see, I uh, I didn't um-."

Seeing she wasn't going to get an answer, Anna called over her shoulder "Elsa?"

Behind her Elsa was trembling, though it was hard to tell whether it was from rage, sadness, or humiliation.

"She…She said that it was because "baby sis" wasn't around to come to my rescue." Elsa mumbled.

Anna shot Hilda with a glare that could melt steel. "Really?"

Hilda now looked almost afraid for her life. "Please, just, just let me explain-!"

"No, let me explain something to you!" Anna roared. "Do you know how much crap jerks like you have put my sister through? How many times she's come home covered in bruises and just broken down? How she feels so worthless all the time because every day she comes to a place where everyone tells her she is?! HOW SHE ALMOST COMMITTED SUICIDE BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS MADE HER FEEL LIKE SHE WANTED TO DIE?!"

Without even waiting for an answer, Anna pulled back her fist and slugged Hilda so hard in the nose there was an audible fell to the ground. She looked up in terror at Anna, clutching her now bleeding nose.

"I want to make something clear to you Hilda and _anyone else stupid enough to pick on my sister!" _Anna said loudly, now addressing the whole hall.

"No one picks on Elsa again. If you do, I'll find you and you won't like what I do. And if any of you are like Hilda here and think "baby sis" won't find out?" Anna gave an angry chuckle. "Believe me, I will." She looked down at Hilda. "Beat it."

Hilda immediately scurried off, while everyone else returned to their business slightly fearful looks now on their faces as Anna passed them.

Anna walked to her sister and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Come on let's go. "

As they walked Elsa kept her eyes to the ground. In a low voice she said. "You shouldn't have done that. It'll just make things worse."

"I'm not just going to let people bully you." Anna said, exasperation showing from once again having this argument with her sister.

"You shouldn't have to protect me." Elsa muttered.

Anna stopped and reached over to tilt Elsa's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, Elsa's slightly timid look meeting Anna's protective gaze.

"I am _always_ going to be there for you. No matter what." She promised.


End file.
